Agricultural implements, and particularly, agricultural planting implements, include numerous hydraulic cylinders. These cylinders are generally controlled and monitored via an electronic control system. This can cause problems if the electronics fail or are damaged. There is currently no hydraulic system for implements that provide mechanical feedback for wheel arm position that is load holding and does not require an electrical control system.